


Dragon's of Russia

by Annetagonist



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Ranskahov fmaily are dragons, Slow Burn, such as Anatoly, with exceptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annetagonist/pseuds/Annetagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ranskahov family is a long line of dragons, one of the only hordes to be free of governmental control. The only ones left in their family, Anatoly and Vladimir end up in America where their story follows more or less in line with Daredevil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's of Russia

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Sansael for her help with the Russian cultural aspects included in this fic. Also, as I do not speak Russian, this fic will include very little, I would rather not butcher the language, I respect languages too much to use google translate, any Russian will be in italics. The only time I am likely to use Russian is for swearing as swearing greatly changes in each language

Chapter 1

Family hordes of dragons are not uncommon in Russia, though most are under the control of the government and not known about by the general public. In wars past, the dragons have been Russia’s secret weapons with their power beyond human comprehension. Despite popular belief, not all dragons could control fire. The element they had was dependent on the family line. One of the most powerful lines of water dragons was the Ranskahov family. Unlike the other hordes, the Ranskahov’s kept themselves separate and isolated from the rest of the dragons’, refusing to allow themselves to be controlled. What made them truly different though, was the fact that not all their children inherited what the family called “the dragon’s spirit” and more often than not they lived in as human form.

The most recent generation is a small one in comparison to the others before them, consisting only of four boys. Two brothers and their cousins. Of the four, one was born without the spirit, because of this, his twin brother tries not to use his gift around him, in order to make him feel more included.

The oldest of the four was Alexei who was three years older than the others and was being trained as a leader of the horde. Next was the twins Vladimir and Anatoly. Vladimir held the most power of the four and veered away from the family’s usual water based power and was a dragon of ice, whereas Anatoly was the only one in the generation to have no dragon spirit. Three months younger than the twins was Oleg. Despite not being as powerful as his older cousins, Oleg held the most control of his dragon side.

***

**Utkin Prison; Siberia: eight years ago.**

It was his fault they were in here, and it would be him who would get them out. The further away from Russia, the better. It was Vladimir and his cousins’ dragon blood that was the reason they were captured in the first place. The Russian government did not like there being dragon’s out of their control. It had taken years, but the government had finally caught up to the Ranskahov family, demanding that they work with them to create a better Russia. The leader, the oldest dragon in the horde, had refused and was killed, the rest of the family ran, separating across Western Europe and Eastern Asia. They were hunted until only the four cousins remained. Alexei became the leader of the tiny horde. It wasn’t long before the four were found and taken to Utkin Prison in Siberia under made up charges. Alexei died in his cell mere weeks after they were first brought in making Vladimir the new leader.

It was weeks later when Vladimir felt through their bond when his brother was being dragged back to their cell from his daily torture. Though he knew that their cousin, Oleg, was not with him. Vladimir waited until the guards had slammed the door before he moved. As the oldest remaining dragon of the Ranskahov line, Vladimir was the leader meant to protect those in his horde and he had already failed one of them. Moving out of the shadows he helped his twin to lean against one of the cell walls. 

_“Soon, it’ll be just you, Volodya ,”_ Anatoly said, and Vladimir knew this, he could feel his brother’s life force draining, weakening with each day.

 _“No, my brother. We leave here together,"_  Vladimir pulled a sharpened bone from a pocket in his tattered pants and handed it to his brother. “Tonight.”

 _“Where did you get this?”_ Anatoly asked, taking the bone from his brother.

 _“A gift... from Alyosha . The guards shouldn’t have left him for the rats,”_ It had pained Vladimir to tear into his cousins chest to take the rib, but he had to, or else risk losing his entire horde.

_“Will we see Moscow?”_

_“Moscow? It’s a city buried in the past. We must look to the future. America. Where we will rule as kings,”_  Vladimir said and looked at the bloody bone he had taken while telling Anatoly of his plan to head to America, rather than to Moscow.

***

Escaping the prison was easier said than done, there was many guards, all of which were highly trained in order to take out prisoners of the strength and power of the Ranskahov dragons. The brothers started their escape by killing the guard when he delivered their meagre meal. It was hard and exhausting and the twins ended up with many wounds, but they made it. They made it out of the hell they had been enclosed in for so many months. For Vladimir, leaving the confinement of the prison was like heaven. The cells and corridors where dried as much as possible so that there was no moisture in the air that could be manipulated by Vladimir or his cousins. 

 _“Thank Veles, we are free of that place brother,”_ Anatoly said, watching his brother collapse to his knees in the snow covered ground. Breathing in the icy air around him and letting his dragon absorb the water, allowing the cut down his face to heal slightly.

It was a moment before Vladimir rose to his feet.  _“Yes, and now we shall find passage to America, where we will rule as kings. Two dragons above all the humans.”_

_“One dragon and his brother.”_

_“No, Tolik , you may not have inherited the spirit, but you are still a dragon, from a line of dragons.”_

***

It was almost a year before the two brothers arrived on US soil. Upon walking on the foreign land Vladimir smiled at his twin brother.

_“We are here, Tolik. We have made it out of Russia. Now we build our empire. Two Russian dragons above all.”_

For the first time in many months, Anatoly smiled at his brother

**Author's Note:**

> Note on the names used in the conversations; Volodya is what Anatoly calls Vladimir at the start of ep for and Alyosha what Vladimir called Alexei. I don't recall Vladimir ever calling Anatoly by his name while they are speaking Russian, so I decided to go with Tolik as my source on Russian knowledge told me that there is bad blood if a family member calls you by your full name.  
> Veles is an old Russian god of the underworld, trickery, and dragons. This is canonically what the brothers call their taxi service.


End file.
